


The Poldark Letters

by Genie60



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: Courtship, F/M, Family Feels, Love Letters, Marriage, Married Life, Reconciliation, S4 -AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genie60/pseuds/Genie60
Summary: Love letters and other missives between Ross and Demelza during their time apart.  Fluff and fun with maybe some angst thrown in.  Nothing too serious.





	The Poldark Letters

**Author's Note:**

> Because the opening of S4 Ep3 was so lovely that I wanted more letters between these two.

My dearest Demelza,

I have arrived safely in London after an arduous four days. I believe this time the journey seemed so much more tedious because the departing from you was harder.  After spending the summer months with you and the children, the distance between us can now be measured solely on a map for my heart is still in Cornwall. I must tell you that my rooms now feel especially quiet and empty.  The noises and bustle from the city streets do not replace the din of our home.  My bed is cold without your body to warm it.  I miss the feel of your hair splayed across my pillow and your arms wrapped around me. 

During the ride, the memory of our last night together brought forth reactions that, thankfully, were quelled by the bumps and jostling of the road. To say that I could have found myself in an embarrassing situation amongst my fellow travelers is an understatement.  I can see your face as we joined and taste the sweetness of your lips as we kissed.  The scent of your skin still fills my senses and I am counting the days until we will be together again.  Yet I must be satisfied with visions of you in my dreams for the time being.

Until such time, that I can return to you my love, I know that our home and family are in your capable hands. I include my heart in that as well.  Take care of all, my dearest Demelza.  Know that there is no distance or shadow that will come between us again.

Your devoted and loving, if absent husband,

Ross

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped up while working on other fics. And let's face it, Aidan and Eleanor's voices as they read out loud were addictive. Not really edited --just written. I apologize for any errors.


End file.
